Discord Clover!
by Nehbon
Summary: An anomaly appeared at the border between the Clover and Heart Kingdom! Something is up! The queen of the Clover kingdom will have to reunite the most powerful knights (kek) to face this new threat! But this wont be an easy task, since most of them are in kind of a... interesting situation! What will happen? Attention: This is just a fun story. Not serious at all.


**CHAPTER ****1**

Heart Kingdom. Early in the morning.

Two figures were entering the Heart Palace, where the Heart Queen resides. Apparently she's very noble, and beautiful. But apart from that, the invitation so early in the morning can only mean one thing: something dangerous is brewing.

"Why are we here so early, Master Gaja?"

One of the figures asked to Gaja, he's a Spirit Guardian, a powerful member of the Heart Kingdom, if not one of the strongest mage users ever registered.

"Silence, Ben. I can't answer that without permission of the Queen, even I, a Spirit Guardian, doesn't know about the Queen's wish."

Ben wasn't happy with the response of Gaja… But it must be important if even he doesn't know about what's going on.

Just outside of the Heart Palace, Dels, Ben's companion and best friend, was sitting playing with some mana toys he found the other day.

"Yo, Dels! You managed to be here on time, I'm surprised…" Ben said.

"Look who's talking, Gaja had to wake you up, don't be an ass. The Queen is waiting, I heard we are about to go in a difficult mission, so hurry your ass up dude."

"Enough, both of you. Don't act like children." Gaja said with a strong aptitude.

The three mages reunited right at the door of the Heart Palace, and they were about to enter the Hall. It should be said that the Palace is incredible beautiful, the different tones of red and mana tools inside make this place a remarkable construction. The Queen had a really good taste. Once they entered the Palace, they are greeted by another Spirit Guardian, Radka.

"Good job, Master Gaja. You managed to bring these two without any problem… The mission today is important." Radka said while having two Water Templars at his side.

"Yes, they cooperated, I'm also impressed. But that aside, where is the Queen?" Gaja was suspicious, the Queen requested the presence of the Scout Duo, but the Queen wasn't there.

It is worth noting that Radka and Gaja don't have a _friendly _relationship. They are allies, but in the end Gaja doesn't really trust him, although Radka is a very valuable support mage, not only that, but he's technically the right hand of the Queen.

"The Queen had to attend to some matters with Undine. She is with the princess. She can't come here, but still, I won't be the one talking, the Queen created a mana spectrum."

"Mana spectrum…?" Ben asked.

"It's a very useful spell, allows the user to replicate the mana and create a record of you. The replicate can mimic your actions, such as moving your arms, legs, or even recording words… I'm pretty sure the Queen used the spell to record herself. This should be interesting." Dels explained.

Radka liked how Dels explained the mana spectrum. It is indeed a useful spell that anyone can actually learn it.

"Well, here it goes." Radka proceeded to activate the mana spectrum. And so the Queen showed up to the faces of the Scout Duo.

"_My children… I'm sorry for not being physically there, I wish, but I had to come here and talk with Undine. What I'm about to express today is highly confidential, and it represents a huge possible threat to not just here in our Kingdom, but in nearby ones too… Allow me to explain in detail. The other day Undine detected a huge anomaly in the border of the Heart Kingdom, almost in Clover territory. I was impressed. The anomaly is not mana of any kind; it's a different type of energy. Undine tried to investigate but she couldn't, she would have to leave the Kingdom to do so, and that must not happen. That's why I'm ordering you both, Dels and Ben, to go to the area and explore, you two must be very careful, in all my years, I have never seen something like it. If you face any danger that goes beyond your skills, leave immediately, Radka will give you access to the Heart Gates, allowing you both to move between the kingdom with ease."_

Everyone in the room, including Radka was surprised about the Queen commentary.

"So… I can sense something huge and dangerous is about to happen…" Ben silently said.

"Hopefully it won't be like that, Ben. That being said, Radka, please, activate the runes." Gaja looked at Radka with a thin smile.

"No need to hurry me up, Master Gaja. Now, you two, the Heart Gates are only reserved by high members and Spirit Guardians, but this will be an exception, I should not be saying this, but don't use the Gates irresponsibly, and do not reveal the locations of each one you use. I'll activate the runes in your rings."

With this being said, the Scout Duo bowed, and accepted the key to the Heart Gates. Once they did, they left and went to relax before the start of the mission.

_Meanwhile in the Clover Kingdom… _

"Take this cat out of me, Kayla, or I will burn him." The Emperor violently expressed.

"Oh… Come on David… That cat is a good boy, don't be that rude, I saw how you treat your other pussies… And I don't mean animals." Kayla, with a big smile said. "You better not treat Jade like those!"

"W-what are you saying! How do you know that?!" David got out of the chair angry.

"I'm the Shadow Queen, remember? I know everything about the Kingdom, c'mon, go back to your chair, we have things to discuss." Kayla said with a serious look.

"Sure… I know."

Even though it may seem both the Emperor and the Queen have a "violent" relationship, the true thing is that they are best friends, and huge companions, they fought many battles, and in the end they have huge respect for each other.

"The energy spikes… This is an important matter, and something like this never happened before, we have to investigate. Care to show the location, my Queen?" David asked with slight sarcasm.

"Right away, _Emperor_. Allow me to show you the effectiveness of my shadows." Kayla opened her grimoire.

"_**Shadow Magic: Shadowhound Path" **_

The entire room was filled with Shadow specters, these effective scouts travel while at sunlight, and explore huge quantities of land to gather data. They are armed with basic magic too. But they are pretty weak. 7 of them reported to Kayla. The Shadows were talking with a strange language, only the Queen can understand what are they saying, meanwhile David is looking at them with a weird face.

"Interesting… So, the Shadows are saying they saw a strange construction near the border, it's similar to a monolith, and there are small pyramids on the ground. But there is something far more interesting, my Shadows feared the monolith. They are telling me it was irradiating strange energy, and it couldn't be analyzed by normal means…" Kayla explained with precision.

"Huh, are we facing something never seen before?"

"Exactly, this is something new. It doesn't irradiate mana or any kind of similar energy. We should be extremely careful. This must remain confidential." Kayla said with a serious tone.

"I understand. But there is one person that can help us out analyzing the monolith… But I'm not that sure if he will agree… A ki expert." David said with a smile.

"You mean…? Oh no… I mean, yeah, he's useful, but last time I saw him he was training new magic knights…" Kayla responded.

"Don't worry, I'll convince him."

David got up of the chair, finished drinking his tea, and proceeded to leave the room.

He was going to seek out the Infamous Captain, also known as Kaiser…

"Move your fucking ass, you worthless shit!" Kaiser hit with his sword one of the magic trainees. "If you don't get better by tomorrow morning, I will fucking kill you."

Kaiser saw another magic trainee failing the task, so he was about to use his sword, but a potent fireball was getting close to him, so he instead used the sword to cut the ball.

"Hmm Kaiser… That was a very simple attack and I still moved you. I can truly see our difference in power, don't you agree?" David said to Kaiser while laughing.

"You? Hello David. I liked your 'warm welcome'. You could be a bit more gentle, after the last favor I did to you huh." Kaiser responded.

"Haha, you are a funny one indeed, Kaiser. But I have come here to do an important request, you can't refuse."

"And what if I do?"

"**I will burn you down**." David expressed himself while showing his potent mana.

"Tsk… Alright… What do you need?

"Let's talk in a place more private, and please, don't treat the trainees like that, they must become powerful mages at some point."

"Sure sure…"

_Meanwhile in the Heart Kingdom, close to the location._

"Are you ready, Ben?" Dels asked.

"Well, we are super strong, so we should be safe, and besides, we have the Heart Gates if we face anything that surpasses us." Ben confidently said.

"Yea… I know, but... This feels strange."

"Don't worry man. We have each other. We are unstoppable together."

"You are right."

The Scout Duo continued to walk for approximately 25 more minutes, when they reached the location… And so, a bright purple light appeared.

"W-whats that!" Dels got surprised.

"Watch out! I will create a defense._**"**_ _**Power Ice Magic: Frost Shield!"**_.

"Hmm, that was close… What was that?!" Ben asked while looking at Dels.

"I have no idea, but the mana in the terrain is getting shifted towards us! This is bad, the energy is overwhelming and the pressure is too high! We have to get out of here and develop a plan!" Dels said while opening his grimoire. "I will delay the process, stay still Ben."

"Good, I was waiting for you to use your magic"

"_**Terrain Manipulation Magic: Mana Ground Control!**_"

Thanks to the spell Dels used, the mana that was increasing got lowered below dangerous levels. Something or someone wanted to kill the Scout Duo by crushing them with natural mana of the earth.

"Use the key to open the gate, Ben. We must leave" Dels said.

"Yeah, good idea. Huh, something is not right, the runes are showing up, but nothing is happening… W-wait a second."

"You are feeling it too right?! Our mana is getting imprisoned, fuck fuck! What's going on?!"

**Chapter 1 ends! What will happen to the Scout Duo? And what will be the answer of Captain Kaiser? Find out in the next episode! (which will be longer)**

**Some clarifications:**

**David uses "Holy Flame Magic" an improved version of fire magic. This will be explained in future chapters.**

**Kayla uses Shadow Magic, a strange type of magic, and somewhat scary.**

**Kaiser uses Enhancement Magic, allowing him to increase exponentially his physical prowess and strength, he's also a ki expert. **

**Ben uses Power Ice Magic, it's very similar to regular ice magic, and except this one is focused in more aggressive spells, and very fast cast speed.**

**Dels uses a curious magic, known as Terrain Manipulation magic, by shifting and changing the properties of the mana that resides in the earth, he can create or destroy stuff.. This applies to every type of terrain. **

**Radka uses Storm Magic, unique to him, allowing the user to create huge storms and lighting spikes. It's a variation of Lighting Magic and Wind Magic. **

**Hopefully this was a good read, remember this is just for fun, and to have a good time. Don't expect too much logic, if there's any plot hole also don't think too much about it. Thanks and I'll see you in chapter 2.**


End file.
